


Xemnas, je suis ton père !

by ArianiLee



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 2011, About Nomura being obsessed by SW, Before Disney bought SW, Humour, The Superior fights with Freaking lightsabers!, has not been edited
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArianiLee/pseuds/ArianiLee
Summary: Chers lecteurs, on cherche à vous faire croire que les mondes de Kingdom Hearts sont limités au seul univers de Disney. Mensonges que cela !  Ces fourbes de développeurs - et plus particulièrement Tetsuya Nomura qui a démontré sa suprématie  dans la fourberie en nous faisant poireauter pendant des années pour KH III avant de commencer à se fendre d'une annonce tous les six mois - essayent de vous rouler dans la farine !  Voici la vérité.





	Xemnas, je suis ton père !

Non mais _sérieusement_ , d’où vous croyez qu’il sort ses armes, Xemnas ?! Des aérolames, qu’ils appellent ça, c’est ce qu’on voudrait nous faire croire mais qui est dupe !? _Tout le monde_ sait que ce sont des sabres laser ! Et je vais vous le prouver…

Il y a longtemps, dans une galaxie très lointaine… à deux sauts dans l’hyperespace du système que nous connaissons bien – le Système Disney, donc – se trouve le Système de la Fédération Galactique qui est infiniment plus imposant. Si vous avez les bases nécessaires en Histoire je n’ai pas besoin de vous expliquer qui est le mec qui fait des bruits pneumatiques en respirant et qui se balade dans un vaisseau en forme de grosse boule noire, vous savez qui c’est.

Le premier qui dit « Lord Casque Noir » je lui fais un gros câlin parce qu’il ou elle a vu _Spaceballs_ , également connu sous le nom de « La Folle Histoire de l’Espace », la parodie de Star Wars la plus marrante de tous les temps. Retrouvez la princesse Vespa, le pirate Yop Solo et son fidèle compagnon mi-homme mi-chien Beûrk, le grand sage Yaourt, et je m’éloigne du sujet.

Revenons en à Vader – car c’est son nom, ça fait des dizaines d’années que tout le monde l’écorche,  le pauvre. Et vous allez découvrir pourquoi.

Darth Vader, au temps des débuts de la construction de l’Etoile Noire, pensait souvent à ses enfants perdus, Luke et Leia. Il avait encore le cœur relativement tendre à l’époque, pas encore totalement submergé par la Force Obscure. Il aurait voulu trouver un défouloir pour sa fibre paternelle contrariée. Mais il n’avait pas envie d’un bébé – d’abord, il n’aurait pas su s’en occuper et ensuite il lui aurait plus que probablement foutu les jetons et l’aurait fait mourir de peur. Il était donc plongé dans le marasme.

A l’autre bout du Système déboula à ce moment-là un jeune homme au teint hâlé, aux yeux cuivrés et aux cheveux argentés. C’était Xemnas, même s’il ne s’appelait pas encore comme ça. Xehanort venait de perdre son cœur dans les Ténèbres et de donner naissance à un Sans-Cœur nommé Ansem – vous connaissez vos Classiques, je vous pas vous la refaire en entier. Il avait été éjecté du Système Disney par une distorsion des Ténèbres au moment de la perte de son cœur.

A sa naissance, donc, le Simili Xemnas qui s’auto baptisa ainsi presqu’aussitôt après sa prise de conscience, se retrouva dans un monde qui était le siège d’un Ordre de Chevaliers : les Jedi.

Xemnas erra un peu en ville et observant son environnement, trouva super classe ces guerriers qui manipulaient des épées de lumière et maniaient la psychokinésie. Il n’eut rien de plus pressé que de courir se présenter au Conseil pour demander à devenir Padawan.

Bien sûr, il se fit éjecter comme un malpropre tant son absence de cœur les fit flipper, sans parler de son âme déjà rongée par les Ténèbres. Il s’enfuit donc. Il n’avait pas encore, dans son corps tout neuf, la force d’ouvrir un Couloir de Ténèbres suffisamment solide pour passer d’un système à l’autre, aussi erra-t-il un long moment parmi les mondes de la Fédération.

Et c’est ainsi qu’ils se rencontrèrent.

Vader fut aussitôt séduit pour la noirceur de cette âme qui n’aurait même pas besoin d’un coup de pouce pour basculer vers le Côté Obscur de la Force tellement elle était déjà pourrie, et aussi par le fait que Xemnas était seul et perdu, ce qui signifiait qu’il pouvait le prendre sous son aile (de corbeau) et le modeler à son image comme il l’aurait fait d’un fils. Et en plus, pas besoin de passer par l’étape couches/biberons/nuits infernales. Le top du top pour le général de l’Empereur.

Xemnas, lui, fut conquis par cette opportunité d’apprendre à maîtriser la Force qu’il avait enviée aux Chevalier Jedi mais en mal, cela l’aiderait à utiliser les Ténèbres. Il fut également béat d’admiration devant les trois épées de lumière de son nouveau maître, qu’il trouvait si classieux qu’il en pouvait plus. Car à l’époque, Vader se servait de trois sabres et sans même le tenir en mains : il les manipulait grâce à la Force. Et en plus elles étaient rouges !

C’étaient donc deux âmes qui s’étaient trouvées, chacune prête à combler parfaitement les attentes de l’autre. Tout aurait pu bien se passer si seulement…

Xemnas n’en avait rien à carrer de son maître et père adoptif, il s’en tapait même tellement qu’il n’apprit jamais à prononcer son nom correctement. Vader, qui lui l’aimait vraiment comme un fils, ne l’avait jamais repris là-dessus et les gens, à force de l’entendre se faire appeler Dark Vador, crurent que c’était son vrai nom et prirent le pli.

Xemnas n’avait pas de cœur, alors une nuit, quelques mois plus tard, il s’introduisit dans la chambre de son maître, lui chourava deux de ses sabres lasers et repartit comme un voleur – qu’il était, d’ailleurs - dans le Système Disney, abandonnant celui qui avait tant fait pour lui sans même un regard en arrière. Il rebaptisa ses armes si mal acquises des aérolames et kiffa comme un malade son pouvoir acquis sur le Néant grâce à la Force Obscure.  

Ainsi Darth Vader resta Dark Vador et ne se battit désormais plus qu’avec un sabre laser. Il aurait pu s’en faire faire de nouveaux, bien sûr, mais il laissa les choses en l’état pour se souvenir de ne plus jamais écouter son cœur.

Xemnas, lui, fonda l’Organisation XIII en pompant beaucoup sur ce qu’il avait vu de l’Empire du Côté Obscur. Il se nomma lui-même le Supérieur et ne dit jamais à personne qu’il avait été pendant un bon moment l’apprenti d’un Sith connu dans tout l’Univers sous un nom déformé par lui, car le temps ne s’écoulant pas pareil entre les systèmes, ses acolytes ne s’étaient aperçus de son absence.

Et ça, chers lecteurs, c’est L’histoire, la vraie ! Voici ce que les studios Square Enix essayent de vous cacher !  


End file.
